<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ill-Met by Moonlight by Fyliwion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296385">Ill-Met by Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion'>Fyliwion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Kisses [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Kisses Challenge, Angst, Bitterness, Broken Hearts, Broken Promises, Excessive Chain, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Enemies to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, New Fic, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn, Star-crossed, Star-crossed love, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyliwion/pseuds/Fyliwion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Their fates are intertwined by a chain, forged by their years and emotion, and relentless in it's hold. </p><p>No matter how they try to let go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Kisses [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ill-Met by Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>New Fic Alert! </p><p>When I first started rereading old fics, this prompt had bothered me. A lot. I presume I wrote it during my Twilight phase, when I thought significant others sneaking into your window at night and watching you sleep with wistful kisses was romantic. Now, I mostly think he deserves to be shoved out the window, multiple times, somewhat violently. When I looked at it again today and was going to post it, I finally decided I couldn't in good faith go through with it. </p><p>So, I took the same prompt, a few of my favorite lines from the old fic (since there were some rather poetic bits I'm fond of), a play off the title, and decided to write an entirely new fic. The old one still exists on ff.net, and in the 30 Kisses Archives but enjoy something new here. It's no deep fiction, but it was fun to play a bit with the characters and bang something new out.</p><p>30 Kisses Challenge<br/>Theme #13: Excessive Chain</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was always the same. The clouds would part  and the silver threads of the moon would fall across her face. A vengeful angel, ready for the battle. The sight of her was like a drug. </p><p>Another law was broken that night. Another forbidden thought. After a while, he’d stopped caring.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t,” she’d shouted that night. “Don’t you dare say it.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s the truth Aoko!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She'd bolted away. Her eyes were bright, her mouth in a tight line, “Then lie! It’s what you do best isn’t it?”  </em>
</p><p>It was always amazing how she glowed at night. How she’d wait for him like an unholy angel, ready to meet him on his own grounds. Once upon a time, she’d just been another girl. A friend, a companion, a rival, but now it went beyond that.  </p><p>She’d become his chain, excessive, it strained with the effort to keep away. To stay free. She’d locked him away with every inch of her. </p><p>
  <em>KID’s eyes flickered to meet her face, “I can’t come with you,” he said glancing down at the cuffs holding his hands tight.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You don’t really have a say, Kuroba-san,” she spat the words like a curse. He refused to flinch at the way the words fell off her tongue.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Ah Nakamori-sama, we all do,” he said as he slipped the cuffs off and let a smoke bomb off between them.  </em>
</p><p>there he was, every heist, like some unknown power, he would return, and one look towards her face and he could feel the same bindings shackling him back down again. Each link wrought with guilt, shame, and pain. Each ore used to make it so heavy that he would wonder late into the night if it was worth it- tugging them straining them, building one more link until it was all he could do to take off across the night sky on white wings. </p><p>Bathing himself in a sin he knew would never wash clean.</p><p>
  <em>“Don’t touch me!” the yell that echoed across the empty rooftop went ignored as KID ran across to her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Don’t be ridiculous,” he snapped. “I can help.” Bandages and antiseptic were in his hand a moment later. He looked across at her broken radio that lay just a meter from them. He drew several silk handkerchiefs, magic tricks, but chosen for their ability to staunch blood in a pinch.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’d rather die.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, unfortunately I’m fairly certain you’re out voted. I can attest there’s at least two people who would rather you didn’t. Let me take a look, unless you’d rather I knock you out with sleeping gas first.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her eyes flashed, and she pulled away, “You wouldn’t dare.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Kaito sighed, he could see the blood pooling from her side, “If it keeps you from bleeding out? Yes. I’ve dared for less after all. But all things considered, I’d rather you let me help willingly.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was a battle of wills, when their eyes met and held. Years of hurt, years of anger and bitterness, all laid bare by a gunshot wound from her side, and the knowledge that at that moment she’d have to trust the one person she trusted least in the entire world.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He wondered what she saw in his eyes? Sorrow? Hope? Love? A lifetime of broken promises and unfulfilled wishes? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Whatever it was, she nodded slowly and opened herself up. Let him leave her hand and staunch the wound. Let him help her unbutton her jacket and left the hem of her shirt to clean her side. Even took the flask of whiskey he procured and downed half the contents.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She never cried, never yelled, only half bitten off curses that were made as much out to him as the wound on her side.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He’d take a thousand curses, just so long as she lived.   </em>
</p><p>How long, he wondered, before the chain broke? He wondered if his poker face would outlast that day. After all, she was like a drug he couldn't give up. She was his opium, his ecstasy, a hit of poppy in his veins, that sent his heart whirling and mind racing. She was a mistake, or perhaps he was the mistake. These days it was hard to tell where one started and the other began.</p><p>
  <em>“Always with the chains Nakamori-sama. Really, I had no idea you were into such things,” the grin he shared with her was the one he knew she found the most infuriating. The one that was more Kaito than KID, that look that he’d give her after a particularly outrageous prank, or afternoon spent on the other end of her mop.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “They do go with the job KID,” Aoko said bitingly. “Although you’ll find I had these specially made for you.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He twisted the cuffs chuckling, “Oh?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Go ahead then,” she said waving her hand at him. “Try it.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh no. It was far too early for that game. On the other end of the building from the taskforce? No shooters in sight? It would be silly to show his hand like that. “And leave your delightful company? Why that would be just shameful! Here we have the whole evening to ourselves, and it’s been far too long Nakamori-sama.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What he would do for something that wasn’t spite in those eyes of hers, “I’m not playing games KID.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Neither am I.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He suddenly felt tired. Tired as he stood there in silver cuffs, under another shimmering full moon that spoke of nothing but broken promises. Gems that glittered, but refused to glow.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He slipped onto the edge of the roof, perched on the edge with no care for the plunge behind him, searching her eyes for a trace of fear that he knew he wouldn’t find. Still no sign of the Taskforce to interrupt.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I miss you.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It wasn’t the words he wanted to say, but they were the ones he could allow.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And for a moment, just a heartbeat, he saw something in her eye. Something in her face that hadn’t been there for months, years even.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Something that broke as she said bitterly, “I’ve only ever wanted you gone.”  </em>
</p><p>He wondered sometimes how to break it. He’d lay in bed until the sun poured in his window, and the birds sang abrasively in his ears. His mind would race as he tried to forget her, tried to erase whatever prison she’d put his heart in, whatever links had been forged. </p><p>But how did you break something that proved to be forged beyond the bounds of heaven or earth? Forged with love and hate, with pain and joy, with both heat and cold? They wrapped around him and drew him back, like a moth to the candle flame. Even when he thought to escape she was there, waiting for him, one step ahead, with fire in her eyes and iron in her heart. </p><p>Pandora’s box, waiting to be opened, and shatter all earthly ties. </p><p>
  <em>The knock on his door was sharp, abrasive, the type of knock that haunted his nightmares, and left him uneasy. An officer’s knock, one that spoke of arrests, and secrets revealed to the public.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Six months. Six months had passed since a winter’s moon filled with glowing shards that fell like blood drops in the snow. Why now? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He didn’t bother getting his shirt, didn’t bother putting away his half eaten dinner discarded in front of the television. If they came with chains and arms, so be it. Kaito was tired. It seemed like a lifetime had passed, and only now was he trying to live.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If only he could remember how.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Perhaps it was better this way.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He reached for the door handle, opening it to reveal his vengeful angel. Her hair wrapped around her like a halo, her eyes filled with fire, and her body at ready.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nakamori-san,” his voice remained steady, “What can I do the honor of-”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He never saw it coming.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Her lips crashing into his. Her fingers wrapping over his bare shoulder, around flushed skin, pulling him to her in a fierce hold, tighter than any chain she might have wrought. He barely had time to register as his own hands wrapped around her waist, drew her towards him, let him deepen the kiss and steer it, away from a demonic frenzy, and into a different sort of dance.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He barely noticed as she kicked the door shut, as she pushed him inside, as her hands searched and wandered, and face filled with fury, and want and lust, and…  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He pulled away, trying to find words that fought to come, “A- Aoko?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m sorry. I missed you. I missed you and I hated KID and I wanted him gone and… and Kaito I-” her voice fractured as she looked up into his face. “I hated KID, but you aren’t KID are you?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He sighed, this time pulling further away, “It would be a pretty lie.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She looked away, “I don’t mean. I mean. I know, but… but he’s gone isn’t he? For good?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He’s gone.”  </em>
</p><p><em> She took his hand in hers, and he felt her lips brush his palm. He looked down to see her eyes, those eyes always filled with so much emotion, now filled with everything </em> except <em> that hate.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Then you aren’t him,” she said firmly. “I don’t know if this can work, but-”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you certain?” he said catching her hand in turn, pulling her to him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Can we try?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I would like nothing more.” </em>
</p><p>Hope. </p><p>Hiding at the end of Pandora’s box. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>